


Letting the guard down

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: Kei stared at Tobio's injured hands, while the other stared at some point on the floor.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 378





	Letting the guard down

Kei stared at Tobio's injured hands, while the other stared at some point on the floor. He lifted his head and looked at the face.  _ More bruises. _

"Have you been in a fight… again!?" Kei was clearly upset.

"It was the damned alphas that started! I just defended myself!"

"Just defended yourself !? Have you seen the state of your hands? They are completely fucked up and you still say you just defended yourself!"

Tobio grunted. He was starting to get irritated by his mate's tone of voice.

Kei sighed and said. "Go shower."

"Wha-"

"And let your guard down… please." He asked, visibly tired.

Feeling guilty, Tobio nodded.

_ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

Tobio had understood what Kei meant by letting his guard down.  _ Relax and let your omega side break free. _

But that was not easy. He was used to hiding his inner omega, restraining himself to the maximum and making use, almost abusively, of suppressants, painkillers and perfumes.

Although he didn't look like it, Tobio didn't hate his secondary gender, he just didn't want to be seen as a weak omega. So he had learned to fight and was always ready to attack or defend himself. If someone punched him, he would punch back and more aggressively, not caring if he ended up getting hurt.

_ Ow _ . His hands were on fire. He had really exaggerated. But at least he was managing to relax under the hot shower.

_ A nest?  _ Tobio didn't expect to find the bed full of soft pillows and fluffy blankets as soon as he got out of the shower. He also didn't expect to see Kei with a first aid kit.

After Kei carefully bandaged Tobio's hands, the two went to lie on the bed with their faces facing each other.

Kei closed his eyes and inhaled. "So good… I missed your natural scent."

Tobio blushed. He also allowed himself to enjoy his mate's scent.

He felt comfortable, safe and warm, so... Why was he crying? And why couldn't he stop?

"You are very cruel to yourself." Kei cared about his beloved and knew that what he was doing was not healthy. It wasn't good to restrict yourself too much. It wasn't good to be tense at all times.

The omega was someone with an intimidating aura around him, who still kept much of his thoughts and problems to himself. It had been very difficult for Kei to approach Tobio and even now he still felt that there was a wall between them.

He wanted to do more for the one he loved.

"I'm not a useless alpha, so please let me help you. Let me be by your side."

Sobbing, Tobio couldn't answer, he just approached Kei, leaving his nose close to the scent glands of the alpha's neck.

Even without an answer, Kei smiled tenderly and put his arm gently around his omega.


End file.
